dragons_of_arconiafandomcom-20200214-history
Race Overview: Dragons
This page is meant to be a guide for the people who wish to know more about the Dragons in the tale this wiki is dedicated to. Should someone also wish to roleplay one, in whatever enviornment, these guidelines should be followed. An important thing to note is that the dragons i've created here are not like dragons in Warcraft. They do not have specific 'flights', they are not separated by colors, their breath does not have special powers. Not all of them are apt magicians, and, at the moment, 'mortal disguises' do not exist. Now that we've stripped away everything Warcraft about the dragons, what are we left with? Flying, intelligent, fire-breathing reptiles, as smart or as foolish as any dwarf, elf, troll, etc etc. I plan to add more areas that contain types of dragons in the story, and because of that I will be dividing up the specifics on how to play a certain type by where they live. A creature that is defined as a dragon will always have four legs, two wings, a long neck, and a tail. The body size and length of a dragon does not matter. Whether it resembles a snake instead of a lizard isn't important, it will still be referred to as a dragon. A dragon's crest grows as it ages. It can be any shape, no two crests are alike. A dragon's tail can be studded, like a mace, or horned, like a lance. Wyverns will always have two legs, no arms, two larger, stronger wings, a tail, and a long neck. Dragons of Arconia: These are the dragons that live on the continent of Arconia, specifically in the northern part of it. They are proud and fierce, and are completely against slavery, and other practices that involve one sentient being owning another. Whether 'good' or 'evil' all dragons of Arconia share this trait. These dragons rarely leave their mountain cities, however, there have been a few that have left to travel the wide wide world they live in. They are usually not heard from again once they leave. Naming Traditions: The dragons of Arconia have the same naming traditions as all dragons do. Their names are usually hard to pronounce, harsh sounding, and fierce. If you cannot think of a name for your dragon, refrain from using 'strasz' 'gos' and 'dormu'. Dragon names are short and sweet, and almost never have titles. Only royals have such things, like 'prince' before their names. They do not have names like 'Alaron of Drak'ir' either. Dragons care about blood, and if addressing a higher ranking member of their society, they will name their father, or mother depending on their own gender, when introducing themselves to royalty. If you want to honor someone of lower rank than yourself, a dragon can name their own parents. Under the rule of Tyran, this is a common occurance, but is still appreciated. Age: Another thing that separates these dragons from warcraft dragons is the importance of age. In the Arconian society, age is only a number. True wisdom is recognized in individuals who have shown extraordinary intelligence, not in how gray their beards are (no, they do not actually have beards). Arconian dragons can live forever if they are clever, and able to survive. The majority however, choose to leave the world once they have a few millennia of wear and tear on their bodies and minds. Since they never stop growing as they age, Arconian dragons that have lived for one thousand years or more tend to be enormous. Most are killed, in combat duels, or by accident before that however. When choosing your age for your dragon, think logically. The bigger you are, the easier you will fall. Dragons that are millennia old are powerful and wise, this is true, however they are also slow, tired, and world-weary. Most of their friends will have died off, along with their families. Flying will be difficult, if not impossible because of the size of their wings. Smaller creatures will easily be able to hit vital points, since they are so large, and being as lumberous as old dragons are, they cannot defend themselves so easily. If you choose to roleplay as an Arconian dragon, I highly recommend starting at the age of twenty years, and building your story from there. Other Races: The dragons of Arconia have always been somewhat reclusive beasts, and because of this, they rarely find races that are new to them. While most races on the Arconian continent are short-lived compared to dragons, the dragons tend to judge them on how the race has treated theirs in the past. All dragons love history, and not knowing ones history is a sign of immaturity in their society. The dragons of Arconia view the elves, dwarves, and trolls with mixed feelings. Remember, the alliance between the elves, dwarves, and dragons is new, to dragons anyways. Most dragons can recall the horrors the elves, dwarves, and trolls visited upon them when they were enslaved, and those who cannot recall it have studied it vigorously. Although rational minds have brought the dragons into the Arconian alliance, one misstep by an arrogant elf or dwarf, and tempers will flare. The dragons of Arconia view the southern Wyverns as kin, albeit, slightly odd kin. Their mannerisms and lack of refinement astound many dragons, however since the two races first met, they have gotten along as cousins usually do. They are considered family. Race Religion: All dragonkin believe in an entity known as Draco. They believe that Draco was the first true dragon, an evolution of their ancestral, more lizard-like kin. They assume that Draco must have been great, for the oldest scrolls in Salaron say that the first dragons once had a mighty empire that was destroyed in a cataclysmic explosion hundreds of thousands of years ago. Very little is known of this old kingdom, but what IS known is that the inhabitants of that civilization turned their back on Draco, and chose to worship a false deity. It is assumed that, when offering a magical offering to their false deity, the offering exploded, leaving only a few of their race alive to fly north and repopulate. Some think it was a massive spell that caused the explosion instead, however all can agree that the area known as the Draco Isles was the origin of their race, and because of their stupidity, became a toxic wasteland. In the modern age, the dragonkin view Draco as the source of their ability to breathe fire, their manifested pride in their race. The dragons do not force the idea of Draco on other races, since they feel that Draco would be wasted on them. Magical Proficiency: Dragons, like most races of Arconia, have magically abilities that range from Arch Mage to novice. Magic is, to dragons specifically, a way to define something that does not fall in accordance with what they know. If a dragon were to observe a floating mountain for example, and saw that it was the only one floating for miles, the floating would be attributed to magic. The lines between what is considered magic and science are often blurred, and cause debates among the Salaronian scholars, however, these debates are never violent, and usually favor the evidence of whether or not magic is present. The most magically proficient dragons are sent to live in Salaron to practice their skills. All dragons have the potential to become powerful mages, however, only those who have worked at it for centuries are given the title of Arch Mage. Compared to other races, the dragons are much more powerful spellcasters, but can use it less often. You will not find a dragon using magic to levitate his tea while he reads a scroll, magic often requires the dragon's full attention. If distracted, the resulting spell can become very dangerous. Other things to note: A dragon's breath is the same color as its' scales. If the eyes are not golden, then they will usually match the breath as well. There are a few well known dragons whose eyes are neither gold, nor match their breath. Queen Meridra is one of them. Wyverns of Arconia: The wyverns of Arconia live in the southern part of the continent, which is mostly covered with grass, trees, and a few large hills. The wyverns descended from their cousins to the north, however, due to an unknown event, they have begun to devolve into more lizardlike creatures since they separated from their northern brethren. Wyverns are usually curious creatures, and will always opt for peace instead of violence. However, duels do occur, especially in the mating season, which is very similar to the northern dragon's practices. Naming traditions: The wyverns of Arconia usually have names that include 'drak' in them, however, there are many exceptions to this. Most of their names will be similar to their northern cousin's. Age: Although long-lived, most wyverns in Arconia only live to be around three hundred to five hundred years old, as opposed to two thousand. Why the wyverns longevity has decreased is unknown. Other Races: The wyverns have seen elves before, but have avoided them, mostly because they were foreign, and visibly armed. Any elves that saw them would assume they are dragons at a first glance. Besides the elves, the wyverns haven't had any contact with other intelligent races, except for the orcs. The wyverns hate the orcs with a passion, since they are easily able to fell them when on the ground. Orcs used to hide in their caves and wait for them to land before killing them, however, that has recently stopped happening altogether. Race Religion: The wyverns of Arconia believe in Draco, despite the fact that many think that Draco has cursed them by removing their front legs, and most of their ability to breathe fire. The wyverns who still can breathe fire are regarded as 'holy' and are encouraged to reproduce as much as possible. Magical Proficiency: The wyverns of Arconia have lost all but a small amount of their magical power, and some Arconian scholars think this may be why they are devolving. Further study is needed. The only magic wyverns are able to use is their fire breathe, but the majority of them cannot do this, which has caused many of them to give up trying altogether. Other things to note: Their primary language is similar to the northern dragon's 'Draconic' language. It seems to be a less-complicated version of Draconic, which makes many northerners think of them as devolved, and primitive. Despite this, the wyverns are able to communicate faster than their cousins, and a few higher-ups among the wyverns do know how to speak normal Draconic. The Naz'gern The Naz'gern are not, in essence, dragons, but are descended from them just as wyverns are. At some time in the past, for whatever reason, the wyverns split, half staying in Dranotopia, and half leaving to fly to the far north-eastern coast of the Arconian continent. Why they did this is unknown. What is known about these creatures is that they have the ability to fly at speeds that outmatch dragons and wyverns. Recently, their capital of Shar'kan was invaded and taken over by the Orc-Troll alliance, and the Naz'gern were turned into mounts for the orcs and trollish spellcasters to ride upon. Naming Traditions: Unknown Age: Unknown Other Races: Presumably, the Naz'gern hate their new masters, but how they feel about their dragon and wyvern cousins is unknown, as is their view on the mortal elves and dwarves Race Religion: Presumably some form of Draco spirit worship, although no Arconian Alliance member has seen Shar'kan for themselves so nobody knows what religion they have, if any Magical Proficiency: Unlike the Wyverns, the Naz'gern already lost their ability to physically breathe fire, and have shown no signs of being proficient magic users, which is presumably why the orcs and trolls were able to conquer them. Other things to note: Their primary language is most similar to that of the Wyverns, but is too far from Draconic to be understood by the Arconian dragons